Captain Phasma
Captain Phasma is a supporting antagonist in the Star Wars sequel trilogy. She was the Head of the First Order Stormtrooper Corps under General Hux's command. She was the commanding officer of the FN Corps, the Stormtrooper unit of which FN-2187, later known as Finn, deserts. She is Finn's arch-nemesis. She appears as a major antagonist in the first installment of the sequel trilogy, The Force Awakens, and as a minor antagonist in the second installment, The Last Jedi. She was also a major antagonist in the animated television series Star Wars Resistance, appearing as the main antagonist of its first season, and as a minor antagonist in its second and final season. She was portrayed by , who also portrayed Lexi and is best known for her role as the much more noble Brienne of Tarth on HBO's hit series Game of Thrones. History ''Star Wars Resistance'' When the First Order wants to conquer the Castilon fueling station Colossus to transform it into a military base, Phasma is sent for this mission where she is helped by Commander Pyre and Major Baron Elrik Vonreg. Later, she leaves for a mission on Jakku with Kylo Ren leaving them in charge of operations. But The Resistance succeed to free the Colossus, Elrik Vonreg is killed in the Battle of Castilon, the Colossus Resistance escapes with it and Pyre and Agent Tierny who are the only commanders of Colossus Garrison surviving flee before with their new recruit Tamara Ryvora (Season 1). Soon after, Phasma speaks with Pyre and Tierny via hologram, inquiring about the status of the refueling station known as the Colossus. Pyre tells Phasma that the Resistance fighters have seized control of the station and disappeared into hyperspace. Phasma is displeased because she regards the refueling station as a valuable resource to General Leia Organa. She warns Commander Pyre not to let the station fall into the grasp of the Resistance. Tierny is confident that they will succeed. Phasma orders them to recover the station or to destroy it if they can't recover it. She also warns them that she will see to their execution if they fail (Season 2). ''Star Wars: Episode VII - The Force Awakens'' In a village on Jakku, Captain Phasma leads the Stormtrooper attack on a mission to locate the rebel pilot Poe Dameron and obtain information on the whereabouts of Luke Skywalker. Under the orders of Kylo Ren, Phasma has her Stormtroopers execute the entire village and take Poe prisoner for information. Onboard the Resurgent-class Star Destroyer Finalizer following the battle, she finds that one of her Stormtrooper cadets, FN-2187, is suffering trauma over the massacre so much that he takes his helmet off from the stress. Phasma is displeased over his gesture of fear and orders him to put his helmet back on and return to duty. When FN-2187 (now calling himself Finn) helps Poe escape, Phasma informs Kylo Ren and General Hux that it was most likely Finn who helped him since Finn failed to report to his re-conditioning that she had ordered him to attend, as she suspected he was having second thoughts about his loyalty to the First Order. She was present at General Hux's speech at Starkiller Base, where she bears witness to the destruction of the Hosnian system. Later, she is ambushed by Chewbacca and interrogated by Finn and Han Solo. While irritated towards Finn's betrayal, she does not panic over her capture, but is threatened and eventually forced to shut down Starkiller's shields for them. After this is done, the trio dump her down a chute into Starkiller's sewage system. But Phasma succeeds to exit it and escape before Starkiller's destruction, offscreen. ''Star Wars: Episode VIII - The Last Jedi'' Phasma appears when DJ betrays Finn and Rose to her for money as they try to hack the hyperspace tracking systems aboard the Mega-class Star Dreadnought Supremacy. Taking them to the hangar, Phasma intends to execute Finn, and has her Executioner Stormtroopers ready to behead Finn and Rose, as she believes death by blaster was too "painless". However, as they are about to strike the killing blow, Vice Admiral Holdo sacrifices herself and the Resistance's flagship Raddus by jumping into hyperspace in a fatal collision with the Supremacy, causing massive casualities within the First Order, including Phasma's Executioner Stormtroopers. As the ship begins to break apart, Finn grabs a First Order riot trooper's baton and battles Phasma, who wields a command staff against him and calls her former cadet a "bug in the system". In a short and tense duel, Finn manages to defeat Phasma, who falls to the floor. Looking at him through her damaged helmet with her one visible eye, Phasma declares that Finn was and always will be scum to her, with Finn proudly and defiantly replied to her that he was a "rebel scum", before the floor beneath her collapses, sending her falling into a fiery death within the flames. Personality A First Order fanatic through and through, Phasma is extremely loyal and steadfast to the First Order, and trains her Stormtroopers to be the same. She takes dark pride in how her troopers turn out, believing like Hux that her men are superior to their Palpatine-era predecessors despite evidence to the contrary. With her fascist mindset, cold detachment, and utter dedication to the First Order cause (not to mention having once come from an undeveloped planet and been "uplifted" by the First Order), Phasma seems in every way the model member of the organization, embodying its so-called strengths and stated values. However, Phasma also embodies the First Order's brutality, treachery and venality, being fiercely position-conscious, killing so-called "allies" who knew information that could damage and threaten her standing, and being exceptionally vicious and merciless in her dealings with others, even her own men (as she chastised FN-2187 for trying to look after FN-2003, and then forbade him from continuing to do so). Furthermore, despite her loyalty to the First Order, she is nothing more than a cowardly hypocritce as she gets upset with her men for not having any honor, yet willing to kill anyone to save her own hide. And, while usually emotionless, cold-blooded and unsympathetic, she did occasionally showcase sadism, such as when deciding to use Executioner Stormtroopers on Finn and Rose because she wanted it to hurt, as opposed to a quicker death by blasters. In a further display of her inherently manipulative and treacherous nature, after being defeated by Finn, Phasma claimed that the rogue stormtrooper "was always scum", even though she had earlier acknowledged that, prior to his defection, his record had been perfect, with no signs of trouble or disobedience. This further showcases that she is only loyal to those who benefit her. Overall, Phasama is nothing more than a heartless coward willing to kill and betray everyone if it ensures her survival. She would have likely betrayed the First Order itself if not for her desire to live as long if she could. Trivia *Phasma was touted as the first major Star Wars villain to be female. However, this claim is in fact in error, as even granting that many of the preceding female Star Wars villains were not part of Disney's Canon, there are a few who were (Mother Talzin, Asajj Ventress, and Zam Wessel). *Her chrome armor was based on concept armor for Kylo Ren and was an outfit originally intended for him. *The Lucasfilm president Kathleen Kennedy claimed that Captain Phasma would return for The Last Jedi and that she has "big plans" for the character. "She's an important character, a baddie in the best sense of the word". However, she appears only for 10 minutes of the film, which may suggest that Kennedy's plans for her changed throughout the film's development, aside that Rian Johnson stated that there was no much room for Phasma in the film. *According to Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary, Phasma's armor is constructed from the chromium remains of a Naboo yacht once owned by Emperor Palpatine. This explains why it was able to shrug off direct blaster bolts (as a ship's hull would be able to), when the same direct hits from blaster bolts punch holes in most other Star Wars armors. *Her name is derived from the horror film series Phantasm; her silvery armor is a reference to the deadly silver spheres which are the weapons of the series main antagonist, the Tall Man. Phasma's armor's polished finish helped reflect harmful radiation. *Just as Snoke, Kylo Ren, and Hux are, respectively, analogous to Original Trilogy villains Palpatine, Darth Vader, and Tarkin, so too could Phasma be seen as vaguely analogous to Boba Fett. *It was unknown if Phasma survived and will return in Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker. However, director Rian Johnson, Gwendoline Christie, Mark Hamill and costume designer Michael Kaplan had implied that she survived the events of the film. Johnson even joked that she is the "Kenny" of the Star Wars sequel saga. But John Boyega has confirmed that Phasma indeed died in The Last Jedi during the Star Wars Celebration 2019, having been immolated after her fall. *Despite being one of the main villains of the sequel trilogy, much like General Hux, Phasma never interacted with Rey. The only protagonists who interacted with her were Finn and Poe Dameron, although she just saw the latter from afar yet took him into custody. Navigation pl:Kapitan Phasma de:Captain Phasma Category:Female Category:Military Category:Enforcer Category:Fighters Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Murderer Category:Minion Category:Oppressors Category:Arrogant Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Misanthropes Category:Terrorists Category:Wrathful Category:Control Freaks Category:Vengeful Category:Lawful Evil Category:Master of Hero Category:Enigmatic Category:Archenemy Category:Warlords Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Disciplinarians Category:Hypocrites Category:Supremacists Category:Protagonists Category:Conspirators Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Totalitarians Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Pawns Category:Social Darwinists Category:Fanatics Category:Rivals Category:Saboteurs Category:Abusers Category:Necessary Evil Category:One-Man Army Category:Deceased Category:Book Villains Category:Brutes Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Cowards Category:Envious Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Opportunists Category:Deal Makers Category:Elitist Category:Liars